1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modified method for playing the game of bingo.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of bingo traditionally consists of having players purchase one or more cards on which numbers are aligned in columns under each of the letters of the word bingo.
No number appears in more than one column.
No two cards have the same numbers arranged the same within the matrix.
Numbers are then randomly chosen. In the version of bingo most closely related to the present invention, which is termed xe2x80x9cblackout bingo,xe2x80x9d the winner is the first player to have a card all of the numbers of which card have been chosen.
The Modified Method for Playing Bingo adds to the traditional game of blackout bingo the step that a bonus prize will be awarded if the final number chosen to have all the number on a player""s card selected is the date of the month on which the game of blackout bingo is being played.